This invention relates to a body restraint device and more particularly to a human body restraint for medical patient treatment purposes,
Some medical treatments require that the patient be restrained from moving from a predetermined position during the treatment procedures, For example, in certain cardiac applications the patient may be in an upright position and unconscious so that any body movement may not be fully controllable by the patient, Such a patient may be fastened to a tilting table which is tilted into an upright patient position, In such an instance, a knee flexure, for example, voluntary or involuntary, may deleteriously alter a precision position of the patient under treatment. For applications of the kind described, a knee restraint is desired, particularly one which attaches to the existing side rail of current EP (electrophysiology) tables. These side rails generally comprise a rectangular cross-section bar passing longitudinally along the sides of a long rectangular table on which a patient rests. Such a restraint preferably occupies a minimal length of side rail and must be easily and quickly attached to and released from a side rail with a required positive attachment which will not accidentally release or loosen.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved patient restraint device having a positive attachment and positive release arrangement wherein any patient motion serves to reinforce positive engagement.